ufirfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of the Fírgians
History of the Kingdom of the Fírgians Foundation The Kingdom of the Fírgians was founded in 421 by Chief Gaius I of the Fírgians. He was the son of Chief Bermudus I and the Goddess Ziva. In 422 Gaius met with his neighbouring King, Claudius the Great of the Latins. Claudius agreed to have his sister Claudia marry Gaius, so they could form an alliance. In 423 their daughter Claudia was born. In an agreement with the other neighbouring King, Marcellus I of the Tuscans, Claudia was immediately betrothed to Marcellus his grandson Orpheus. In 425 Gaius was seduced by the Goddess of Seduction; Qandisa. Nine months later she brought Gaius a son, Plinius. In 450 Gaius died. Plinius then became King of the Fírgians, but was challenged by Orpheus. They fought a small war and Plinius lost. Orpheus then allowed Plinius to remain King, but the Kingdom of the Fírgians would become a protectorate of the Tuscans. War the Tuscans Plinius died young in 498. His son and successor Blagius I had married Marcella, daughter of Orpheus and the Goddess Ishtar. Blagius started a war against his father-in-law, which lasted for two years. Blagius was defeated and executed. He was succeeded by his son Plinius II, who was loyal to his grandfather Orpheus. Brutus In 533 a great warrior named Brutus came to the Tuscan court. There he challenged Orpheus and killed him. Orpheus was succeeded by his son Marcellus who tried to have Brutus executed. When Plinius councilled against it, Marcellus had him executed and declared the Kingdom of the Fírgians to be part of the Kingdom of the Tuscans. Marcellus then tried to have Brutus killed, but Brutus killed all soldiers and then also killed Marcellus. Antonius and Gaius Plinius was quickly succeeded by his son Gaius II, while Marcellus was succeeded by his half-greatnephew Antonius I. Antonius was the patrilineal grandson of King Antonius I of the Latins. Gaius and Antonius quickly came to an agreement, Gaius was allowed to remain King of the Tuscans and was awarded more power in his own land. Gaius would also marry Antonius his sister, Ororo. They had a son in 534 named Plinius. He succeeded his father as Plinius III in 560. Free at last In 588 Antonius his successor King Octavius I of the Tuscans started a war with the Latins. Brutus then returned and fought along with the Latins against the Tuscans. Plinius recognised that the Tuscans were going to lose, so he made an alliance with Brutus and his son King Antonius II of the Latins. They won and the Kingdom of the Tuscans was incorporated into the Kingdom of the Latins, while some parts were awarded to the Kingdom of the Fírgians. However Plinius had died in battle and was succeeded by his son Blagius II. Blagius was now a free King and he made an alliance with Antonius II. He married Antonius his daughter, Antonia. The Fall of the House of Bermudus Blagius ruled for 41 years and then died. He had two children with Antonia, a son Brutus and a daughter Plinia. Plinia had married an ambitious Latin nobleman named Silus. Their son Sílius tried to have Brutus declare him his heir, because he had no children of his own yet. This however ended when Brutus had a son in 631. It was a son by Octavia, daughter of Sirius, his name was Gaius. In 655 Sílius murdered Brutus and tried to take the throne. However the nobles did not accept him and killed him. The twenty-four years old Gaius was then crowned King Gaius III of the Fírgians. Sílianus, son of Sílius was very angry about his father dying. Even though he was only 17 in 557 he started a civil war for the throne of the Fírgians. Gaius called in the help of his brother-in-law King Claudius VI of the Latins. However Sílianus also found an ally, King Izaglar I of the Glarians. In 558 the Fírgians and the Latins were defeated and both Gaius and Claudius were killed. The Rise of Sílianus I, King of the Fírgians Sílianus had now ruled the Fírgians lands and also took all the former Tuscan lands from the Latins. The new King of the Latins was the 4 years old King Brutus V, son of Claudius IV and Octavia the sister of Gaius III of the Fírgians. His older sister Claudia was quickly bethrothed to Sílianus his brother Sirius. Sílianus also married Iza, daughter of King Izaglar. In 670 King Brutus V was coerced by Clovis, head of the Claudian family and the maternal uncle of Sílianus to try to reclaim his lands. Brutus was quickly married to Clovis his daughter Claudia and together they rode off to war against Sílianus. They were defeated and Brutus, Clovis, Claudia and Clovis his son Clodius were all executed. Sirius then asked his brother to make him King of the Latins, as his wife had been Brutus his sister. Sílianus took the title King of the Latins himself and had his brother executed. Sílianus and Iza had three children, Sírianus, Sílianus and Síria. Arminius and the Ingonians In 677 Arminius I, King of the Angonians came to Sílianus. Arminius wanted to form an alliance with the Fírgians. Sílianus knew that Arminius was a very powerful king and a great general. Therefore he agreed and had his daughter married to Arminius. In 692 Arminius invaded the Glarians. Arminius won and placed Azaglar, grandson of Izaglar I on the throne. Arminius then crowned himself High King of Anglaria, which included the lands of the Latins, Tuscans, Fírgians, Glarians, Irgonians and Angonians. However the lands of the Irgonians, Latins, Tuscans and Fírgians were not his yet. Therefore in 693 he invaded the Irgonians and conquered their land too. Sílianus died in 698 and was succeeded by his elder son Sírianus. Sírianus feared Arminius and in 700 he attacked him. Sírianus defeated Arminius in the battle of Afir and would have defeated Arminius completely in the battle of Irgalon if it had not been for General Anglar I who saved Arminius with his reinforcements. Sírianus surrendered, but Arminius killed him anyway. Arminius then crowned Sírianus his brother Sílianus as King Sílianus II of the Fírgians. The Battle for Anglaria In 704 Arminius died. His son Armenos rushed to Angon to be declared the new king. However Azanglar and Sílianus forged an alliance and raised an army to overthrow Armenos. General Anglar took the side of Armenos and he raised an army from among the Irgonians. Meanwhile, Iznaghal, great-grandson of King Izaglar I, had taken the city of Angon. He was crowned High King of Anglaria and started building up the defences to fight off both Armenos and the Firgian-Glarian alliance. Armenos arrived at Angon with a small division of cavalry and wasn't allowed into the city. When Iznaghal heard Armenos was at the gates he ordered him to be killed. Armenos, however had fled before this was possible. He returned to Anglar and together they rode back to the city, this time with an army. Both Armenos and the Sílianus arrived at the same time at the city. Before the gates they fought, while arrows from the city walls rained down upon both of them. Azanglar was killed by one of these arrows. Sílianus led the army and Armenos was defeated. They retreated and Sílianus started the seige of Angon. Sílianus won and entered the city, where he was killed. His son Sargían then took command of the army. He then captured Iznaghal and had him killed. Sargían then declared himself the third High King of Anglaria. He made his brother Sírianus the new king of the Firgians. Iznaghal's younger brother Izaglar was crowned the new King Izaglar IV of the Glarians. The Two Kings With Sargían ruled for 16 years as High King of Anglaria, but then an Anglarian-Frisii Alliance lead by King Izaglar IV of the Glarians, Chief Bink III of the Frisii and General Anglar. Sargían was defeated in Angon and after he and his army retreated to his brother he killed himself. Sírianus then crowned himself High King of Anglaria and King of the Irgonians. The Alliance then marched on Ofir and Sírianus fled. Then Izaglar was murdered by Izmar. Another High King was then crowned, Arminius II, grandson of Arminius I. In 725 Sírianus marched on Angon and during a fierce battle Arminiius was murdered by Izmar. The great warriors Anglar, Aldan, Lormir, Uldor and Mafír then fought their way to Sírianus where they fought him. Sírianus managed to kill Mafír, but was killed himself by the other warriors. Izmar quickly left for Afir where he murdered Sírianus his descendants. There Izmar died, proclaiming he had succeeded in destroying the High Kings. However General Anglar, was crowned High King of Anglaria. No new King of the Fírgians, Glarians or Irgonians was appointed. List of Kings of the Fírgians House of Bermudus Gaius I (421-450) Founder Plinius I (450-498) Son of Gaius I Blagius I (498-500) Son of Plinius I Plinius II (500-533) Son of Blagius I Gaius II (533-560) Son of Plinius II Plinius III (560-588) Son of Gaius II Blagius II (588-629) Son of Plinius III Brutus I (629-655) Son of Blagius II Gaius III (655-658) Son of Brutus I House of Silanus Sílianus I (658-698) Non-patrilineal Great-grandson of Blagius II Sírianus I (698-700) Son of Sílianus I Sílianus II (700-704) Son of Sílianus I Sírianus II (700-725) Son of Sílianus II Category:Nobles Category:Souvereigns Category:Kingdoms Category:Monarchs Category:Monarchies